


[Fanart] Good Morning

by orphan_account



Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Scars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you have to wake up in the morning, waking up together is the best way to wake up.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440
Kudos: 87





	[Fanart] Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved.


End file.
